


The Tenant of Theed Cottage

by WaterlilyRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Family Drama, One Shot, Rey Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose
Summary: Rey has been a ward of the Organa-Solo family since the age of six. Her memories of their only son Ben Solo are brief but powerful. Now, after a thirteen year absence, he has taken possession of a home within close range of his old family seat. Rey believes a reconciliation can come about. The man is not the boy she remembers and she could soon come to realise she longs for more than the return of a boy she knew so briefly but now recognises as a powerful man.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [希德小屋的房客](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325359) by [Yilialovestaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilialovestaylor/pseuds/Yilialovestaylor)



> Hey guys.
> 
> I probably shouldn't be writing one-shots but this was an idea that came to me while simultaneously reading 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austen and 'Lady Chatterley's Lover' by D.H. Lawrence. 
> 
> I think it's safe to say after today's results we could all use some cheering up. 
> 
> My tumblr is https://waterlilyrose.tumblr.com/
> 
> HUGE thank you to Jess444 for making such beautiful moodboards for me! I love them.
> 
> May the Reylo love be with you all.

   

 

Rey had a very brief but prominent memory of the son of Leia Organa-Solo.

 

She had arrived at D'Qar Park, the seat of the Skywalker family, in the spring of her sixth year. Her childhood until that point had been utterly wretched. Her parents she had no memory of but she was the granddaughter of a good family. Her grandfather Obi Wan Kenobi had been a man of great reputation and consequence and had bore one son, Rey's father. Her parents had been married a mere year and she only a babe in arms when she had lost them both. Her mother, always in poor health, had succumbed to consumption and her father had not lasted much longer after that. The babe had been handed over to a lawyer's protection for lack of any other parents. Her parents had not ventured into society and therefore it was not even well known that they were dead, let alone that their only daughter was destitute.

 

Rey had been handed over to Unkar Plutt, a man who dealt with debtors and had an eye on her remaining fortune. Taking on the heir to a small fortune and a good name was certainly a good investment.

 

He had provided her with shelter and clothing but left the care at that. He left her to the care of his servants and they hardly had enough food for themselves.

 

Luke Skywalker had come into the girl's life unexpectedly. He had been a great friend of her grandfather but had lost touch with him while travelling. Now he was back in England and wanted to discover what had happened to his mentor's grandchild.

 

Needless to say, he was soon determined to take her into his care.

 

His eyes had been kind and his face tender. And she had trusted them.

 

“Would you like to come and live with my family child?” He'd asked softly. “You will be fed well and clothed and taught and never know such misery as this place again.”

 

Rey had nodded.

 

Luke Skywalker was a traveller by trade, constantly searching for knowledge and adventure. Therefore he could not give her the security she needed. But he did have a sister who was settled, married with a child of her own and had always lamented that she had never had a daughter. So the small skinny girl was sent to D'Qar Park.

 

She'd been scared as to who she would find there. She had been promised care by her last guardian and look at her now: underfed and knowing only loneliness.

 

The woman had been welcoming and warm. The sister of Lord Skywalker was a small woman with long brown hair that touched her waist and was kept out of the way with intricate and quite complicated hairstyles. An extremely handsome woman even in her later years.

 

She had crouched down to speak to Rey on her level and was not offended when Rey had only looked at her feet shyly or around the grand huge house that she had been brought to in complete wonder. For it was truly enormous to the small child. A palace of a place.

 

The husband of the sister Rey was even more dubious of. He was very tall and as handsome as his wife but gruffer and seemed rather unwilling to bring another child into his home.

 

“What am I to do with a girl?” He demanded when they thought she couldn't hear them.

 

“Give her love like any other child.”

 

The husband grumbled that this was not an opportunity to get it right after a life of mistakes. The woman gave no reply.

 

Leia and Han Organa-Solo gave their new ward a good room and a new wardrobe. Rey had never had so many clothes and all made to fit her well. The dinners was substantial and she found that it was the time when Han was kindest to her in the beginning. The ferocity of her hunger seemed to move him and he would slip more chicken onto her plate without a word.

 

Eventually she came to trust them and grew to love them.

 

She knew that her guardians had a son, a boy of fifteen, who was away at school. Benjamin was his name or Ben for short. He was named after her grandfather.

 

It was six weeks into her time at her new home when he came home.

 

Rey had been rather excited and peaked out at the road to search for his carriage every few moments. The whole family had been nothing but kind to her and even Han had began to be quite tender to her in his odd gruff manner. Rey learnt that it was simply his way and he was a better man than he would like to admit.

 

The family had been everything she had ever wished for. The son and herself would be good friends, she was sure.

 

It became apparent that this boy was not like the rest of the family very quickly.

 

He was a tall boy with large eyes, large nose and a large pair of lips. His ears were hidden beneath a mop of black hair. And he was not susceptible to becoming a play-friend for the new addition to the family.

 

He rarely spoke to her. The first time she had been brought forward for his attention, she had been dressed in one of her best gowns with her hair all tidy and she curtseyed the best she could for him. She did not speak as she was to wait until he spoke first. But he did not. He just looked at her with eyes so dark they were almost black as though he could see her very soul. He looked at her with a mixture of contempt and disbelief. And then strode away without a word ignoring his father's shouts for him to come back right that moment.

 

Rey had been winded. Why did he not like her?

 

Rey learnt a lesson quickly: Ben didn't like anyone.

 

He would leave first thing in the morning and come back last thing at night. Rey would watch from her bedroom window as he strode away into the woods and would be back in her shift and slippers when she would spot him coming back in the darkness.

 

A part of her hated him. She hated his refusal to do anything that would make his parents happy. She hated him for his mother's tears and his father's anger. And yet she couldn't truly hate him. She didn't understand him but she wanted to.

 

The summer was hateful for the atmosphere and the angry words that she could hear from downstairs as she tried to sleep. But there was a moment of kindness.

 

Rey often ran around the grounds to play. The huge lush garden and courtyard was so vast that she was spoilt for choice. But as with all little children it also included several falls.

 

She was skipping around outside the courtyard when she tripped over her long dress and came down hard on the gravel. Her hands had been splayed out to break her fall causing her hands to be cut and her knees also took a stinging skid. Her dress was ruined and tears came easily.

 

Rey whimpered in pain and misery on the ground when she looked up. Ben was standing only a few feet from her. He looked solemn.

 

Rey found her tears came more readily at the sight of him. No doubt he would say something cruel to her or leave her here alone. He'd never addressed her directly in all the time he had been there.

 

Eventually he spoke.

 

“Get up then.”

 

Rey scowled and whimpered. The pain made moving her legs at all rather unbearable. She tried to get back on her feet but fell down on her bottom again. The tears were humiliating and that made them come faster.

 

“You must get up Rey.” Ben said again.

 

Her eyes flashed at him. He looked oddly calm but resolute. Slowly he sank down to balance on his heels.

 

“Cry if you must. It is natural. But you must get up and you must do it without my help. It will be a lesson for you to always remember me by.”

 

His voice that was always so harsh sounded oddly gentle and his black eyes were not derisive but kind.

 

Rey found her tears suddenly ceased. She wanted to show that she was strong.

 

Slowly, and with many grimaces and squeaks, she got up and stood tall. Her face was wet and miserable but she was on her feet.

 

Ben looked at her with something like pride and nodded. “Good. That was good Rey.”

 

The praise seemed to heal a wound inside her. She tried to walk but found walking stung bitterly. It was with amazement that Ben stood and without a word scooped her up in his arms.

 

“You got up. That's all that matters. “He said as a means of explanation. Rey simply clung to him as he took her back to the house.

 

He didn't say anything else as he washed and bandaged her hands and knees himself. Rey didn't say anything either. It was best not to. They were getting along and she didn't want to ruin it.

 

He left her alone with something close to a tender look. Rey got into bed that night happy. Ben and her were now friends and they could be kind to one another. Everything would be well.

 

When she went down to breakfast the next day, it was to Leia weeping and Han looking more solemn that she had ever seen.

 

Ben had gone in the night and left a letter to say he would never return.

 

* * *

 

Thirteen years passed since that tragic morning and Rey was now in the bloom of her nineteenth year. The skinny and rather awkward girl was gone and the woman was reminiscent of a swan. She was tall for a woman and slender and lean. A beautiful young woman and a fine one at that. She had made the most of the education provided her and was a ferocious reader. She still resided at D'Qar Park with her guardians.

 

Leia Organa-Solo had grown older with her hair turning silver but was still a handsome woman. Indeed, Han still had the ability to turn heads and Rey had been quite scandalized to learn that some young ladies her own age would giggle and flutter their fans whenever Mr Han Solo walked past.

 

Rey did all she could to be a good and dutiful ward to her surrogate family but often lamented as to the fate of their natural son.

 

The child in her had been heartbroken and blamed herself. She must have done something wrong or misunderstood what he had been trying to teach her. He must have disliked her or thought she was taking his place with his parents. Over and over she would blame herself. Eventually she learnt why he had left.

 

Ben had never spent enough time at home and had been a lonely child. His parents had been engaged in their own ambitions and were often away from home. He was left with kind but ineffectual servants and stern governesses. Being sent to First Order School for Boys was not much of a change but it helped Ben in the process of breaking his parental bonds and establishing himself as a man of ambition without the encumbrance of attachment. He began to make his resentment to his parents known by the time Rey had been taken in.

 

There had been an investor within the school who took a keen interest in Ben. Lord Snoke had a long standing grudge against Ben's parents and saw that their son, keen to prove himself and disillusioned, would be an excellent opportunity. He soon began to drip the poison into the young boy's ear as to how his parents had wronged him and it were better if he came away with him to earn his name and fortune without their help. So that was what he did.

 

He did not even go by the name Ben Solo now. He had rechristened himself Kylo Ren. Sir Kylo Ren was a successful businessman and patron to Lord Snoke. Even the old and villainous man's death two years prior was not enough to bring him home. All attempts for reconciliation had gone unanswered. Ren went to great pains to not bump into his parents and moved within circles where that would have been an impossibility.

 

Rey loathed him at times. She hated him for the pain he had caused. She hated the success he had found through ruthless deals. But she still remembered his lesson to her: to stand back up when wounded and broken. There were times in her life when she had wanted to give up or yield. She would always then remember his stern words but kind eyes.

 

“ _Cry if you must. But get up.”_

 

She always heard those words and she would get up.

 

She couldn't hate him. Not when he had imparted such a lesson.

 

* * *

 

It was her good and only close female companion Jessika who had broken the news to her. Jessika often came to spend time with her. She lived in a prosperous house on the other side of the village with her father and brothers and enjoyed Rey's company. They were quite similar in their ways. They were both strong-minded in a way that most men didn't like. Jessika had scared away many suitors with her inability to agree with everything they said.

 

“Best to scare them off early.” She had giggled to Rey at a ball last year after sending another man storming away with indignation at her refusal to agree that a woman who reads would be more trouble than she's worth. “I shan’t be shackled to a man of such a mind who would stifle me and all that I am.”

 

So it was quite a surprise to see Jessika looking flustered.

 

“What ever is the matter?” Rey asked.

 

“I had to come… I must tell you...” Jessika took deep breaths as though struggling from running a little too fast. “I must tell you… Sir Ren… he has bought Theed Cottage.”

 

Rey could only blink in amazement. Sir Ren…

 

“He is based in Coruscant in London. The most he travels away is to visit Takodana in Bath for the season and to take the waters.” Rey had followed his progress keenly. She could not help it.

 

“Clearly not. He apparently offered Admiral Akbar twice the value of the cottage. He must have it.”

 

Rey sat down. She was feeling a rush of emotions and didn't know which one to grasp first.

 

“Mercy! Maybe he plans to be close to his parents at last. Oh! Miss Organa-Solo will rejoice.”

 

Miss Organa-Solo clearly had the same thought as she was most agitated throughout the day. She spent a long time penning a letter to her son and sent it off with a servant.

 

She waited and waited. And then waited some more.

 

Eventually the servant returned. With no reply.

 

Rey was winded. No reply? No reply at all? It made her flush pink and clench her fists. That was too cruel and spiteful. How dare he? How dare he?!

 

She comforted Miss Organa-Solo the best she could and sat quietly with Mr Solo who had said not a single word about the sending of the letter or the lack of reply. His face was hostile and clearly angry but also clearly wounded and that hurt Rey all the more.

 

Before she retired to bed that night, he took her hand suddenly. She was startled but didn't withdraw.

 

“There will come a day when we will have to say goodbye to you, either through marriage or circumstances, but please… never forsake us. For we shall never forsake you.”

 

His words were so tender and out of character to his usual gruff nature that tears sprung to her eyes.

 

“Yes, Sir. I promise.”

 

He had smiled wanly and let her go to bed. She climbed the stairs and vowed that she must find a way to bring Ben Solo home.

 

* * *

 

It was an overcast day and Rey had been looking out over the land that her bedroom window had an excellent view of when she was seized by decision. She was fond of walking and the woodland of Jakku that led to Theed Cottage was as good a place as any other.

 

The forest of Jakku was never more beautiful than in the October month. The wind was bitter yet the trees shielded any occupants of the forest from feeling the cold too keenly. The changing leaves varied from a soft yellow to a crimson red and the shedding of the leaves clothed the pathway like a carpet and whipped the leaves around the heels of her gown in a way that made Rey want to twirl around in it all.

 

It was a picturesque place to hide and play and she remembered that this was where Ben had often left to go when he had been home that terrible summer holiday where she watched him with the keen eyes of a child. At a closer age, she could now see the appeal.

 

The famous cottage that was now her objective stood outside of the trees on a hill that overlooked the entire valley. It was a handsome cottage. Quite large and plain but certainly with potential and in an area remote enough to not encounter anyone should they not wish to.

 

Rey simply stared up at the house on the hill with trepidation. This could be unpleasant. Indeed it was not really advisable to go unescorted to a gentleman's house. It could even be called improper. And yet…

 

She must try. Rey had never forgotten that teenage boy and she owed so much to the Solo family. They had saved her from destitution and misery. If she could repay them by returning their son to them in some capacity…

 

She did not approach the cottage. There was no need.

 

A dog came running out of the trees causing her to start. It was a shaggy rather hairy looking thing and yet it did not scare Rey. She was fond of dogs even when it came right up to her and sniffed the hem of her skirts.

 

“Chewie! Heel!”

 

Rey looked up from the rather overly friendly dog who was licking her fingers at the voice that had barked out the command. A man strode out from the trees. He was adorned entirely in black. A black heavy overcoat, waistcoat, breeches and boots that dressed his huge broad frame. He was extremely tall and reminded her of a dark angel. A brooding force to be reckoned with. His hair was as black as his clothing, a little curly in places and touching his shoulders. His features were prominent.

 

There was no doubt whatsoever in Rey's mind who this was.

 

The dog, Chewie apparently, trotted away from Rey and to his master's side. Kylo Ren looked up at her. He gave a short bow.

  
“Excuse my pet, Milady.” He said formally. A little stiff. “He is excitable but harmless. He did not mean to scare you.”

 

“I wasn't scared.” Rey contradicted a little breathlessly. “I am quite fond of animals.”

 

Chewie was panting with his tongue out. He seemed the complete opposite to his Master.

 

“Yes, well, forgive the disturbance nonetheless.” He replied. He turned as though to look for an exit. He had a cane in his gloved hand. It was blood red and seemed to be used to knock branches out of the way. It was the only colour he had about him.

 

“You are the new tenant of Theed Cottage.” She said quickly before he could leave.

 

“The new owner.” He corrected. His voice was deep. Smooth like velvet.

 

“How do you like your new home?” She asked.

 

“It suits me well. I am fond of this forest.” He looked up at her again. Those eyes had never changed. They narrowed a little when looking at her as though trying to place her.

 

He didn't know it was her. She had changed so much since a child. Her milk teeth had been falling out when they last saw one another. He may have grown into his features all the more but her features hadn't even developed back then. He did not recognise her as a woman.

 

“Are you the daughter of one of the gentleman of the village? A wife maybe?”

 

“I am the ward of a family.” She answered.

 

“Oh. What family may I ask?”

 

She stepped closer. Enough of this.

 

“Don't you recognise me at all?” She whispered.

 

He was silent. Staring at her. And then his face went blank.

 

“Rey?” It was whispered as though in disbelief and wonder. She could not contain the smallest hint of a smile.

 

“Hello Ben.”

 

It was a mistake to say that name. It broke the spell of the forest.

 

“I do not go by that name any longer.” He said with a hint of steel in his voice.

 

“So I've heard. I must admit I am not fond of the name Kylo Ren.” She did not sound quite so friendly now but paid that no mind.

 

“And yet that is my name.” He replied. “Why are you here?”

 

“I want to see the house. And you.” Rey explained.

 

“What would you want with me?” He asked tonelessly.

 

Rey clutched her shawl angrily. “Your mother misses you. It was a callous thing to do. To not reply at all. She longs to see you.”

 

Ren's face looked cold. “I wrote nothing because there is nothing to say. I have chosen my life.” He strode past her and towards the mouth of the forest which would lead up to the hill of his home.

 

“Please! Just a word. A note.”

 

“I wish to be left in peace.” He turned around and looked at her. Really looked at her. She felt as though he was taking the whole of her in. His stare was somewhat unnerving. Stern and yet… appreciative. “I will be attending church in the next village as well as all other business. There is no need to cross paths. And so we will not. Good day, Milady.”

 

And with a short bow he was off up the hill with his dog at his feet.

 

* * *

 

Rey did not tell anyone of her encounter with Sir Ren. A part of her was worried she may get into trouble but the heavier part of her was almost surprised it had not gone worse than it had. She had seen him at least and that was something.

 

Rey was startled by how well he had grown into his features. He had gone from an awkward boy to a striking, handsome man. There would be people who would mutter that he was still not a classic gentleman but Rey was not interested in the opinion of others. She had her own opinion and she trusted it better than any other.

 

She had stumbled but she must get back up and keep going.

 

He had taught her that.

 

So it began. Every day Rey would go out for her daily walk which meant going through Naboo forest to Theed Cottage. She would every day knock upon the door and be greeted by Sir Ren's manservant Mitaka. He was also dressed all in black and had hair parted to the side. He was also pale and looked like he suffered from nerves. Rey would ask if Sir Ren was at home. Every day he would say that Sir Ren was 'indisposed' and apologise. She would nod and leave. Yet she would often get the sense of being watched. Sometimes she would look up at the first floor window and see Ren's dark form looking out at her. Rey would go home and the next day repeat all the performance.

 

Her dear friends Poe and Finn were away at sea so she could not ask them for their advice and when she went to speak to Jessika she found the words wouldn't come as to what she was doing or what she hoped to achieve.

 

She told herself over and over that this was for Mr and Mrs Organa-Solo and that this may be the only way to get their son back. And yet there was a certain thrill that went through her body every time she walked away and knew that his eyes were upon her.

 

* * *

 

It was the fourth week when they finally had a breakthrough and it was purely by accident.

 

It had been a little more cloudy that day with imposing dark rain-clouds threatening to break any moment. Rey did not pay it too much mind as she had always been fond of the rain. She bought a thick shawl and her best hat but ventured out all the same. It was only upon knocking the door when the first peel of thunder rumbled through the sky.

 

It had started to rain in earnest when the door was opened. But it was not Mitaka.

 

“You may come in. I will not have your death from a flu on my conscience.” Sir Ren drawled.

 

Rey, already a little damp from the downpour, scurried over the threshold.

 

The interior of the cottage was charming. It was sparsely furnished with only the main furniture remaining that the Admiral had left behind. There were no other personal touches to the décor. It was almost remarkable that anyone dwelled within there at all.

 

Rey found herself looking out over the valley from the window. The nervous gentleman, Mitaka, arrived promptly.

 

“Fetch Miss Kenobi a warm towel and bring some more firewood. I want the fire roaring.” His tone was sharp and the servant ran off.

 

“You shouldn't terrorise the poor man,” Rey chided, “it's clear that you frighten him.”

 

“We are not meant to be friends with our servants.”

 

“Nor shall you ever with that attitude.” Rey reasoned. “All the servants at… at D'Qar Park are charming.”

 

Sir Ren merely took the sheet of warmed linen from Mitaka and handed it to Rey. She wrapped it around her with gratitude.

 

“How is old Maz?” Sir Ren asked as he got to work stoking the fire so the flames licked higher and warmed her deliciously.

 

Rey continued wiping her neck. “She is well. Thriving actually.” She played with the ribbons of her hat. “May I...”

 

“By all means.” Sir Ren didn't look up from the fire. Rey unlaced the ribbons beneath her chin and took the hat. Propping it by the fire, she rubbed her hair. She noticed that his eyes were on her but when she turned he looked away. “I never knew a tinier woman. Or an older one. She was at least a hundred when I was a boy.”

 

“She will outlive us all.” Rey smiled. Sir Ren stood upright and took a few steps backwards.

 

“You may stay until the rain passes. Then you can be on your way.”

 

Rey was a little affronted but refused to show it.

 

“This is a charming home.”

 

He said nothing. His face was impassive. His body rigid.

 

“I have always admired this cottage. Such beautiful views. And wonderful landscape.” She continued trying not to show her discomfort but it was proving difficult. If he just acted a little more naturally. If his eyes would look at her as though he could see her soul. She wished she wasn't so dishevelled and could put her bonnet back on. Her hair was pulled back in her typical three buns which was practical but not her most becoming look. She looked quite uncomely while he looked regal. Like a dark angel.

 

“Have you been consistently bothering me due to your love of the architecture?” He drawled.

 

Rey rubbed her skin a little hard. “I wished to see you. To know you on better terms.”

 

“I see no reason why.” Sir Ren dismissed. “We were hardly close as children.”

 

“But we were one time. You took care of me the last time I saw you.”

 

Sir Ren looked a little taken aback but recovered well. “I was sullen but not cruel. And you were a mere girl.”

 

“Then why have you acted cruel ever since?” Rey demanded.

 

Sir Ren turned away. “I don't have to justify my actions to you. Are you dry yet?”

 

“Almost.” Rey snapped. This man was impossible. How could he be the natural son of such loving guardians?

 

Rey handed the towel back and pulled her bonnet back on. She walked to the door and then turned to face him.

 

“I will keep coming back. And you know that already.”

 

Sir Ren sighed. “Why are you so obstinate?”

 

“I could ask you the same.” She quipped.

 

They glared at one another. She couldn't help but notice the strength of his jaw. The broadness of his shoulders. How the fire made his ivory skin golden.

 

“What will make you stop coming to my home?”

 

Rey thought. “You are fond of walking. So am I. We shall start walking together.”

 

“I hardly think-”

“Otherwise I will continue to come to the house everyday.”

 

Sir Ren looked a little flushed and quite angry at her cornering but Rey simply stared back.

 

In the end, he slammed his hand onto the table in the room. Rey started a little.

 

“Fine. Fine! You impertinent girl. I will walk with you once a week-”

 

“-three.”

 

“Two.”

 

“Done.”

 

“-and then you will stop this godforsaken pursuit of me and leave me in peace!”

 

“Very well. I hope to see you tomorrow Sir.”

 

Ren simply strode forward and opened the front door. With a jerk of the head, he couldn't have made it more clear that he wanted her out.

 

Rey merely curtsied, a little brashly if she were honest, and walked out with her head up and a spring in her step.

 

* * *

 

The afternoon was crisp and bright when Rey ventured into Naboo forest. Sir Ren was waiting. He was leant against the huge oak tree at the centre of the forest, tapping his red cane impatiently and looking sour. Chewie, not noticing his master's mood, bounded to Rey's side and lapped up the friendly attention and petting she lavished upon him.

 

The first walk was incredibly tense. Rey may as well have talked to herself for an hour for all the response she got from him.

 

And yet, bizarrely, she enjoyed herself. The landscape was quite breathtaking to look at and Rey had always loved the sights of greenery. She loved to close her eyes and breathe in such good air. The presence of Ren was also oddly comforting. To be in the presence of a gentleman was always comforting when out walking and she found that Sir Ren's presence oddly… exciting. It made her feel quite energetic.

 

They parted formally and Sir Ren merely grunted his ascent when she announced that they shall meet again in a few days.

 

He didn't argue. Maybe as there was little to no point.

 

And so this continued for a matter of weeks. Sir Ren eventually began to open up little by little. Only titbits of information such as his business in London, his plans for the grounds he now owned in Jakku forest and his opinions on the fashion of the day. He would refuse to speak of his family to Rey but was willing to discuss Rey's life such as it was. He listened to her as she talked lovingly of her beloved books, of her hopes for the future and of her friends. He gave no opinion or input to this but she would look at her at times and he would be watching so intently… her mouth would run dry and she would feel a little light-headed. Rey found it confusing. This was utterly unlike her. She was not shy or easily flustered. Yet he brought it out in her.

 

Rey would shake herself whenever she would walk home. Mr and Mrs Organa-Solo had no idea of her connection with their son and she wished to keep it that way until she could guarantee that there could be something close to a reconciliation. It always hurt her to see her guardians' pained reactions when someone mentioned Sir Ren or even worse chided his character. He had flaws no doubt but it took all Rey's energy to not become vexed.

 

He were not like other men and that was a dangerous thing for Rey to associate with. It did not stop her crossing the forest and joining himself and Chewie on their walks. She wondered what it would take.

 

* * *

 

Rey decided to make an impulsive call to Sir Ren on a Thursday afternoon. It was a beautifully sunny day and quite unseasonably warm for the time of year. Mrs Organa-Solo was busy sorting some itinerary aspects with Ms Katana in the kitchens and Mr Solo was in the process of visiting his friend Mr Calrissian.

 

Arriving at the cottage, she knocked upon the door. She knew he had requested her not to pay him visits to his home on the condition he come for walks but she decided a little impertinence was sometimes healthy for his ego.

 

There was no answer from the house and a cursory glance through the window concluded that indeed no-one was present in the house.

 

Rey was about to turn away and begin her walk alone when she heard a shout.

 

Turning around, she dashed around the side of the cottage.

 

She was light enough on her feet that she didn't make too much noise so she wasn't heard skidding to a halt.

 

Sir Ren was out by the back of his house. He had a standard water pump installed such as they had at D'Qar Park. Rey often had the servants collect some water and heat it up in a copper tub for her own bath.

 

Sir Ren was bent double with his head under the pipe. His arm was pumping so that the water was continuously pouring over his head. The water was always freezing cold which prompted him to cry out as the shock of it hit him. That was what Rey could only assume had happened as he was still quietly cursing as the water streamed over him.

 

“Ah! Jesu.” His black hair was dripping and covered his bent face entirely. He did not see Rey standing there frozen.

 

But she could see him.

 

He had removed his upper garments. His waistcoat and shirt was discarded on a stile. His breaches and boots were still present but his upper body was entirely exposed.

 

Rey had seen unclothed men before. Mr Solo had sustained an injury to his back once and herself and Mrs Organa-Solo had helped nurse him back to health. She had also come across Finn and Poe swimming in the lake once and, while Mrs Organa-Solo chided them for exposing young ladies to such a view, Rey had merely laughed at their merriment and embarrassment and Mrs Organa-Solo had looked like she was a little amused also.

 

She had look upon their nakedness with almost indifference. They had not inspired anything untoward in her.

 

Sir Ren's upper body… it was strong. His shoulders were broader than even Mr Dameron who was built very finely himself. The muscles in his back were prominent yet with a softness. It looked like his body would not be hard to touch. His arms were more toned with his obvious strength. The waist was slim and tapered. His ribs were ever so slightly visible when he was bent double under the pipe yet he did not look underfed. He looked healthy. He looked powerful. He looked vulnerable.

 

He looked beautiful.

 

Rey stood there simply unable to move as she washed the man who might have been her brother had he stayed scrub himself clean. Then as she watched him grope blindly for a cloth, she found her feet and dashed off before he could see what she had witnessed.

She ran all the way back to the house. Suddenly a walk did not hold so much appeal.

 

* * *

 

Rey felt quite unnerved. She felt like something had changed and she didn't quite understand what. If she was reading a book, sewing a shirt or merely had a moment to herself, she always returned to him. Under the water-pipe. Bared and vulnerable.

 

Whenever she heard talk of him now, she flushed and felt odd in her stomach. She kept her face down for fear of anyone, or heaven forbid Mr and Mrs Organa-Solo, noticing the change.

 

Most disconcerting was her body changing their reactions. In the past, she would dwell on Sir Ren at bedtime with determination and intrigue. Now when he came to her thoughts, her body acted oddly. She found her nipples pebbled, her skin went bumpy like when she was cold and, worst of all, when she touched herself beneath her nightdress, her fingers came away moist and smelling a little odd. She found that she liked to run her fingers over her womanhood. It felt wonderful especially if she thought of Sir Ren.

 

She would snatch her hand away when she realised what she was doing and felt such shame. It was taught that respectable girls should never do such a thing. It was for loose women and harlots to indulge in.

 

She did not venture back through the forest and up the hill to Theed Cottage for a week. She never believed herself a coward but she didn't want to face the gentleman until she could understand her own feelings.

 

Rey finally ventured back into the forest of Naboo. She had not gone far when she found Sir Ren sat upon a low tree looking dour. Upon seeing her approach, he leapt onto his feet with Chewie panting happily at the sight of her.

 

“Where have you been? It has been nearly nine days.” He demanded.

 

Rey could only blink for a moment. For a man who insisted her presence in his day had been a hindrance, he seemed perturbed.

 

“I… I was indisposed.” Sir Ren blinked. “I had a cold.” Rey lied quickly. “I did not think you would mind my absence...”

 

Sir Ren looked at her shrewdly as though knowing she was lying but not sure how to broach such a subject.

 

“I trust you are back to perfect health now?”

 

“I'm quite well, thank you.”

 

They stood apart. The old awkwardness between them was back but with an edge. An edge that made it hard to look at him without that hot, stirring feeling within her.

 

“I am glad to see you. I need to inform you that I shall be absent for a week or two. I mean to go to town for the season.”

 

“Oh.” A week or two? It was a short time. Yet it left her feeling oddly hollow.

 

“I am sure you will find something to occupy yourself in my absence. You may collect Chewie to walk if it pleases you.”

 

“Thank you, Sir. I hope you have a pleasant journey.” She dipped a curtsey and turned to walk away with all the dignity that Mrs Organa-Solo had taught. The hot feeling at the back of her neck went ignored and she would not look back. She would not show weakness.

 

* * *

 

One or two weeks turned to three and then four. News filtered through to Rey that Sir Ren had many business projects and deals and had attended many balls. It soon became apparent, via Jessika who often had friends in town who were reliable for gossip, that word had circled that Sir Ren had been seen in the company of a Miss Bazine Netal. A society beauty it was said with impeachable fashion and a fortune of £20,000. She was easily the most eligible maid in Coruscant. With their matching complexions and handsome features, they were quite the couple and were said to have danced together at the Yuletide Ball.

 

Rey felt slightly sick at the news and then fury. For who was she to be angry? What was Sir Ren to her? Nothing but the wayward son of good and loving guardians.

 

Rey did all she could to put him from her mind. She walked Chewie (for he was a most pleasant pet), she visited Jess as many days as possible, she practised her French and read more books than her brain could take it. And there was some happy news on the horizon: a ball was planned at Finalizer Abbey.

 

Mr and Mrs Organa-Solo were not fond of the occupant family but the father had recently passed and the new heir to the Hux family, a Mr Armitage Hux, had ascended the family fortune. It was good form to try and build bridges so they had agreed to attend and Rey agreed to come also. She enjoyed dancing and found it lifted her mood.

 

Finalizer Abbey was impressive in a truly cold and unholy way and it soon became apparent that Mr Armitage Hux was as cold and stern as his father. Rey found it a pity he was so obstinate and unwilling to do so much as smile.

 

Something that Rey found surprising was that Mr Hux was keen to make her acquaintance and asked her to dance. She agreed somewhat reluctantly.

 

He danced well that much could be said. And he was an accomplished man.

 

He was solicitous, if only to her, and seemed eager to know the esteemed Miss Kenobi.

 

So why did she go to bed that night not at all flattered or intrigued and dreaming instead of whether Sir Ren would have danced better with her?

 

* * *

 

Mr Hux came to call at D'Qar Park soon after to make her better acquaintance. Mr Solo was not at all happy about this but could say nothing. Mrs Organa-Solo was polite but not overly welcoming and she made a point of sitting not far from them when they had their meetings. For the sake of propriety of course.

 

Rey was not foolish. She knew where this was leading. The gentleman was in need of a wife and she was now nineteen. The time would come where she would require a husband and a social standing of her own. And Mr Hux was a good match. It would unite the warring between their families and possible bring her into the possession of much land. Not to mention a family. She could bare children and never fear loneliness again.

 

For Rey was a realist. Though Mr and Mrs Organa-Solo never pushed her to marry in deed or word, she knew her duty in society was to become the wife of a good family. It was not what she longed for and had been inclined to wish to live alone all her life. She could obtain children through taking on wards as had been done to herself.

 

But this could help heal a wound. And she wanted to play her part for Mr and Mrs Organa-Solo. A debt to be paid.

 

Mr Armitage Hux made it clear he intended to make her an offer. Mr and Mrs Organa-Solo did not seem thrilled by the prospect even if it provided healing.

 

“I do not like this.” Mr Solo declared when the gentleman had left. “Rey is worth more than that brute.”

 

“He has not been unkind to her. Indeed, she may improve him.” Mrs Organa-Solo argued though without passion.

 

“I urge you to think about this Rey. Think hard. For we will always keep you. And I will lose you to a better man that that yet.”

 

Rey could only nod and departed to bed. She had not even finished undressing when she came to her decision. She would not marry him.

 

She knew she would be unhappy and it would be a loveless and cold marriage. And all she had ever wanted was love.

 

* * *

 

She departed the house soon after breakfast for a long walk. Mr Hux would come that night and she would give her answer. Although she intended to decline, she needed some air and contemplation on how to do this without being unreasonably cruel.

 

Rey walked the forest a long while and decided to call upon Theed Cottage to see if Mitaka would let her take Chewie for a walk. The furry companion would be pleasant company on a day of rather gloomy spirits.

 

She climbed the hill and knocked upon the door. She plastered a soft smile on her face for the approaching footsteps. She tried to be kind to Sir Ren's manservant. She feared he did not greet nearly enough pleasant faces.

 

The door opened and the smile dropped.

 

The stony countenance of Mr Ren stood before her. He seemed to have grown taller in his absence as he filled the entire doorway.

 

“Miss Kenobi.” He greeted tersely.

 

“You're back.” She blurted in a way of greeting.

 

“Last night. My business in Coruscant is complete.”

 

Sir Ren walked away from the door back into the house and Rey followed dumbly. The house was silent. She doubted there were any servants present.

 

“I hope your business and affairs are all well.” She prompted.

 

“Very well.” He was looking into the fire now. “And so it would seem are yours. I have heard great things about your affairs.”

 

It was said with an almost mocking savagery.

 

“To what are you referring?” Rey demanded wrong footed.

 

“Is it not true that you have caught the attention of a certain Mr Armitage Hux?”

 

Rey gaped. How on earth had he known of that? It had not been a secret but she had not discussed it openly either. Except with Jessika. And she had correspondence in London whom she contacted regularly.

 

Rey sighed. Of course.

 

“It is true.”

 

Sir Ren looked like he was trying not to spit blood into the fire.

 

“You plan to accept him?”

 

Rey looked at him with sudden hatred. “Do you plan to make an offer to Miss Netal?”

 

Sir Ren looked staggered. “Miss Netal?”

 

“Yes. I hear you made quite the impression on her. And her £20,000.”

 

Sir Ren looked like he had started a game and now found himself losing to his own rules.

 

“I have no intention to marry Miss Netal.”

 

Rey blinked but did not waver. Even if the relief made her knees shake.

 

“I'm sorry she did not please you.”

  
“That woman is incapable of pleasing anyone but herself.” He stepped forward. “Now answer my question: do you intend to be Hux's wife?”

 

“You have no right-”

 

“I have every right!” He bellowed. He suddenly looked slightly mad. “You worm your way into my life after eleven years. You change yourself from a skinny girl to an elegant woman. You badger and beat me down until I engage in those walks with you. Knowing you. Understanding you. And then just as begin to trust you will not forsake me, you plan to abandon me for a man as unscrupulous and unworthy as Armitage Hux?!”

 

Rey stood there unable to breathe. Then her breath was stolen from her altogether as Sir Ren grabbed her and crushed his mouth to hers.

 

Rey had never been kissed. It was not proper and she had felt no inclination to. She loved Finn and Poe dearly but not in a way that other girls in the county did. She had imagined her first kiss would be shy and somewhat clumsy.

 

This was anything but that. Sir Ren kissed with purpose and passion that like of which Rey had never known. His mouth was soft with his full lips but the kiss was hard. Angry and determined.

 

Rey felt her bonnet being torn off her head and her tied back hair coming loose. His lips were moving against hers, opening them and then caressing with his tongue. Rey could only allow him to kiss her. She was unskilled but willing to learn. And he was a coaxing teacher.

 

His hands were sliding along her body with such purpose she felt her skin was branded for all to see. Her breasts that had proven so responsive at the mere thought of him were receiving such attention through her dress that she could not hold back her moan of delight if she tried. She was able to moan freely and wantonly when he attacked her neck. Her knees crumpled beneath her and she fell onto the carpet beside the fire. Sir Ren followed her downwards.

 

She was the very image of debauched, she was sure of it. Sir Ren was above her, between her spread thighs, licking and tasting her neck as he hiked up her petticoats. Her stockings were displayed to the room.

 

Rey knew she should stop this. Slap him and run home. Never speak to him or of him again.

 

But, despite her good upbringing and her shame at what she was doing, she could not help but pull his overcoat off and fumble desperately with his waistcoat. She wanted to see and caress that stunning physique. Taste the lean muscles. Be pinned down by strong arms. Never stop kissing those sensual lips. Sate the dampness that Sir Ren was rubbing against so deliciously.

 

This was everything she shouldn't want. This could ruin her good name. And yet, if she lived the rest of her life alone, she would experience this passion and never regret it. This was inevitable.

 

They were not quiet. There was no need. They had been quiet and polite for nearly two months, ignoring what was obvious between them. Society had no place here on the carpet beside the fire. Rey could feel the tear of her under things as they were physically ripped from her body leaving her sex exposed to the chill of the room. Sir Ren's breeches were unlaced and pushed down. She did not see his sex but felt it pressed against her and whimpered.

 

“Don't marry him.” He panted. “Be mine. Let me have you.”

 

Rey answered by fisting a hand in his hair, crushing their lips together and parting her legs further.

 

There was pain. She never felt anything the like of which was being pressed within her. It seemed to keep going forever and by the time Sir Ren was able to touching his hipbones entirely into hers she felt like she was being split in two. She could not help a sob escaping her and she wondered briefly if she had made a terrible mistake.

 

The touch of his lips on her cheeks, brushing away her tears with his lips, helped soothe her.

 

“Shhhh. It will pass. Be still and it will pass.”

 

She was still and so was he. He looked pained and Rey wondered if he was experiencing the same discomfort as herself. Eventually it began to fade and Rey wrapped her stockinged legs around him.

 

Ren was slow but deep and it felt like the air was being pushed out of Rey. She felt so full and yet the slide is easy and the sounds of wet skin on skin helps her arousal heighten even further.

 

Ren is unable to keep his groans and gasps in his chest for much longer after that. His hips speed up and he grabs her hips, lifting her buttocks up off the floor and onto his bent knees. The angle pushes him deeper and Rey can only whimper and pant at this feeling. She is climbing, climbing higher than she thought possible and her back keeps bowing under the joy of it.

 

His touch on her clothed breasts, his breath on her neck and the thrusting of himself within her is everything. Oh he is everything. Then he touched her at the front of her curls and rubs her slick flesh in a place never known to her and then they are everything. There is an increase in the sharpness of his pounding hips, a moan that sounds like a roar and a strange wetness within her that wasn't there before.

 

And then all is still.

 

* * *

 

It is nearly nightfall and the sky rumbles a warning for a storm when they finally cease. She had been unable to do anything but pant and stare at the ceiling when Ren pulled up his trousers and swept her up. She was being carried towards yet another new beginning for her by him. And he would not escape her this time.

 

She lay as naked as her name day in his bed save for her stockings which he bid she leave on for him. His quilt had fell upon the floor a while ago and they were lain upon the bare sheet. He had revealed himself to her as well and she had not found him wanting. Surely he was as close to perfection as any sculpture could create to her.

 

He had taken her again many times.

 

_I will see you as I have imagined you. You will lie before me and I shall know your person better than you do._

 

He was now against her breast and gently kissing any skin he could reach without moving too much.

 

“You will be mine. Do you consent?” He asked.

 

“Yes.” She whispered. “I consent.”

 

“It is only right that I honour you.” He sighed. “We shall have to marry as soon as possible. I will have no scandal against you. Even now you could be carrying my child.”

 

Rey could only gasp at the thought. It should not do so but it made her both joyful and wanton.

 

“And if I am not?” She gasped.

 

“Then I shall not rest until you are. For I long to see you ripe and round with my babe.”

 

Rey could only surrender to his kiss.

 

“You know then what you must do?”

 

Ren could only smirk a sort of defeated yet accepting smile.

 

“Very well. I shall come home."

**Author's Note:**

> I would love feedback on this as I worked relentlessly on it for nearly two days straight. I hope it cheered some people up.
> 
> Love you guys.


End file.
